Four Crystal Stars
by Dana Rock Shooter
Summary: ¿Que puede ocurrir con 4 hermanas Trans-Fan de las películas y mezclas a los Antiguos Prime y poderes de All-Spark en una sola mezcla? Resumen completo adentro


Four Crystal Stars

**_Bueno, hola a todos aquellos que pasan y leen mis historias, bueno lamento no haber actualizado en MUCHO tiempo pero tengo muy buenas razones._**

**_La primera, todos archivos fueron borrados por un virus que me entro en la maquina y perdí todo, la otra es que por mi nuevo colegio, que es uno Técnico donde tengo: Electricidad, Carpintería y Taller de ajustes donde ando soldando metales y hacer herramientas. Así que he estado muy ocupada por que estaba todo el día y es muy lejos donde tengo que ir._**

**_Pero tengo muy buenas noticias y malas noticias. Las buenas; es que comenzare a actualizar todas mis historias y tendré mucho tiempo de sobra. Y esta historia la estoy haciendo en conjunto con una amiga que ahora la considero como una hermana y publicara esta historia pero en Ingles. Le mando muchos saludos y besos para The Warrior of Hope que le doy también el crédito por esta historia y como regalo de navidad :3._**

**_Las malas; es que vienen con las buenas ya que tendré tiempo de sobra pero por una razón diferente y es que voy a tener una cirugía y no podre caminar por unos 10 o 15 días creo y estoy bastante preocupada por los resultados pero estaré bien._**

**_Bueno no los sigo distrayendo, espero les agrade y veré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible (No dormiré esta noche haciendo esto XD)_**

**Disclaimer: Transformers y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Lamentablemente T.T)**

* * *

-"Hablando"-

_-"Pensando"-_

Prólogo

_**POV de ?**_

Nuestra historia empieza en una calle tranquila llena de arboles, al final de esta calle hay una gran casa de dos pisos con las paredes exteriores de color blanco con techo azul oscuro. Todo parecía estar bastante tranqui-

-¡ALEXA!-

O no tanto.

Dentro de la casa corría con una carcajada una niña de 14-15 años con el pelo rubio con una raya roja y plata, ojos azules y piel blanca ligeramente tostada del sol, vestía una camisa sin mangas lila con el símbolo Autobot adelante y el símbolo Decepticon en su espalda, llevaba un pantalón de lycra blanco con flores negras bordadas y un par de Converse negras y azules. Esta niña no era nada mas y menos que Alexa, la gemela mayor y menor de 4 hermanas.

-"¡ALEXA, VOY A DEJARTE FUERA DE LINEA PEDAZO DE ESCORIA!"-Grito detrás de ella una niña de misma edad y apariencia que Alexa, su nombre era Nadia gemela menor (con diferencia de 10 minutos al nacer) su apariencia era igual excepto que Nadia tenia una raya dorada en pelo, su camisa en vez de ser lila era amarillo sol, su pantalón de lycra era de color negro con flores amarillas bordadas y una par de converse doradas y negras.

-"¡Aww! ¡vamos Sunny no te puedes enojar por hacer unos retoques a tu trabajo de pintura de uñas!"-le grito Alexa a su hermana gemela escondiéndose detrás de la mesa de la cocina

-"¡NO ME LLAMES SUNNY! ¡Y voy a destrozarte por arruinar mi pintura!"-Grito Nadia a su hermana tratando de alcanzarla para ahorcarla

-"¡AAAAHHH! ¡No me mates, Soy tu gemela!"-Alexa grito mientras corría por la casa tratando de apaciguar a su hermana con complejo de asesina que la seguía por atrás.

Bueno debería presentarme ahora que lo pienso.

-"Mi nombre es Helena, la hermana mayor de 4 hermanas, Primero yo, luego viene mi hermana Celia y luego las Gemelas. Tengo 17 años pero en un mes cumpliré 18 años y ah, debería decir que soy una Trans-Fan desde la serie G1 hasta las películas, en realidad todas mis hermanas somos Trans-Fans pero yo se TODO sobre cada personaje y su vida. Dios parezco el bibliotecario Orion Pax antes de que se convirtiera en Optimus Prime, Líder de los Autobots XD".

"Como ya has visto, esas eran las Gemelas Terror, si lo se les copie el nombre a los Gemelos Terror pero ellas si que merecen ese titulo por las bromas que suelen hacer a menudo, sobre todo a mi y Celia. Bueno estoy divagando, como oyeron a Nadia, ella no le gusta que le digamos Sunny por una simple razón, su apodo es Sunshine y juro que es la hermana perdida de Sunstreaker ¿He dicho que ella lo adora? bueno ya lo dije, ella juro que esta enamorada de el pero no lo admite *risitas*. Mi hermana Alexa, la mayor de las gemelas, también tiene su apodo, ella insiste en que la llamemos Sky Night, ¿por que razón? Ni idea solo ella lo sabe. En cuanto a mi apodo es StarFire y el de mi hermana Celia es Silver Moon".

"Dios esas gemelas están haciendo un desastre, sera mejor que las separe antes de que mamá llegue, Me pregunto...¿Optimus, esto es lo que se siente cuando tienes que manejar a los Gemelos Terror? si es así te respeto mucho mas ahora, bueno sera mejor que las sepa- ¡NADIA, ALEXA SEPAREN CE DE UNA VEZ Y CUIDADO CON LA VAJILLA CHINA DE LA ABUELA!"

"Lo siento, debo irme si quiero evitar que mis hermanas rompan una reliquia de la abuela".

"Helena fuera :3"

* * *

**_Bueno eso es todo por ahora, se que es corto pero lo hice a la noche y termine a las 4 de la mañana T-T_**

**_El próximo capitulo sera mas largo y espero les guste_**

**_Adiós ! Y Felices Fiestas para todos y para The Warrior of Hope, que pasen buenas Fiestas y les deseo Feliz Navidad_**


End file.
